1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for fixing to the front part of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing constructions for fixing to the front side of a vehicle usually consist of a grid structure or bar assembly to protect the front part of the vehicle. The construction must protect the vehicle against for example wildlife, stray cattle, branches etc, and is generally attached to cross-country vehicles or types of vehicles derived therefrom.
Such a construction is a functionally superfluous attribute for vehicles on the public highway but contributes to a particular image of the vehicle to which it is fixed. Many "cross-country vehicles" are only used in an environment where a car crash protector is functionally superfluous, but wherein a car crash protector is indispensable to the image of the vehicle. For fellow road-users (for instance pedestrians or cyclists) the danger of serious injury is increased in the case of a collision with such a "cross-country vehicle".